


How Spike became Buffys Love-Bunny

by Jassanja



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, crack!character bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Draco have a problem</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Spike became Buffys Love-Bunny

"You can't insult me !"   
Draco stared furiously at Spike  
"And why not, little one? What if I decide to hurt you instead?", as soon as I get rid of my chip, Spike added mentally  
"I'm a Malfoy, and no one dares to speak to me like that! DAA-DYYY!"  
Lucius enters the scene, wand raised.  
"What is it this time?"  
"This filthy vampire insulted me, Daddy!"  
Lucius sighted  
"Imperio! You will now be Buffy's sick Love-Bunny"  
"I will be Buffy's sick Love-Bunny"  
Spike goes to search Buffy.  
"Draco, can't you help yourself ? You're simply not evil enough to be my son !"


End file.
